<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caterpillars by Pathseeker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437979">Caterpillars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathseeker/pseuds/Pathseeker'>Pathseeker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extra Scenario, F/M, Gen, I wasn't sure whether to pity Victor or not, Okay I pitied him but I honestly love these two together, Spoilers for Victor's Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathseeker/pseuds/Pathseeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Victor's extra scenario from one of the other mansion's residents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardia Beckford/Victor Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caterpillars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I absolutely adored their extra scenario, so I played around with a short excerpt from another character's perspective just because I can only imagine how mortified Victor would be if he knew somebody saw that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shriek could be heard across the grounds of the mansion, Lupin had been grabbing a glass of water before he holed himself back up in his own room, plotting God knew what, but the scream caught his attention, pausing at one of the windows that gave a clear view of the mansion’s gardens, peering out as he took a sip of water, and almost choking on his drink at the sight before him.</p><p>Cardia… stripping Victor? </p><p>In the middle of the mansion’s gardens.</p><p>This was not a sight Lupin saw every day.<br/>
<br/>
Had it been any other girl, Lupin would’ve thought she was just extremely bold to be doing that in broad daylight, but this was Cardia and Victor here, whom Lupin had pegged as the most naive and innocent of the group. But with them, it was more likely it was something that had been misunderstood greatly, considering how flustered Victor’s face was as he tried to pry her hands off of him, and a determined look set upon Cardia’s hands as she reached for his trousers, prompting another shriek from the poor researcher as he tried his hardest to keep them up, seeming to be begging her not to as Lupin snickered. Lupin had only been aware of the girl’s lack of etiquette because of experience firsthand. Victor had not been privy to such warnings.</p><p>It might be something innocent on their end, but boy, did it not look to be the case from here. The brown-haired man set the glass down on the windowsill, still observing as Victor finally managed to free himself from Cardia, hastily adjusting his clothes, looking utterly miserable. Lupin couldn’t imagine how mortified he would be if he learned that there had been somebody watching, and the gentleman thief could not <em>wait </em>to find the right moment to drop the knowledge he held now like the ticking time bomb that it was. He thanked whatever gods were out there that Impey and Van Helsing were out of the mansion right now, because otherwise he’d be hearing the engineer whining about it at dinner and ruining the surprise, or the vampire hunter threatening the already rattled researcher.</p><p>“My, my, it looks like there are interesting events transpiring at the mansion, wouldn’t you agree?” The voice of the man who suddenly appeared behind him caused Lupin to jump, shooting a wary look to the smiling count behind him. How the hell had Saint-Germain even snuck up on him in the first place like that? Even Van Helsing couldn’t, but then again, Lupin couldn’t sneak up on Van Helsing, either. The count was just a mystery in that regard.</p><p>The two watched through the window without saying anything, the life seeming to have been drained from Victor as he scurried away in shame, with Cardia tilting her head a bit as she trailed behind him.</p><p>-----</p><p>Lupin had decided to use that information well, having casually dropped the incident the night of the farewell party, after Cardia, who had been clinging to Victor and begging him to stay with her, had been extricated from him and put to bed, remarking how this was just like the time in the gardens but with more clothing. Poor Victor hadn’t even stood a chance, looking like he wanted to sink into the ground right then and there as Impey and even Van Helsing hounded him with questions as to what the hell <em>that </em>meant. Saint-Germain simply smiled serenely, the occasional comment here and there not helping things until the count seemed to pity him enough to throw him a lifeline, and Lupin laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>